Ella quería compensarlo
by Erin-Bastos
Summary: Así como él curaba las heridas de su corazón por fin tuvo una oportunidad de hacerlo ella.


La historia Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece :) espero disfruten de la lectura.

Era noche, todos descansaban plácidamente dentro de la mansión Ayakashikan, o eso parecía. Dentro del cuarto cuatro aún se registraba actividad, Ririchiyo se encontraba sentada dentro de las penumbras de su desolada habitación, se sentía incomoda, dejo la comodidad de su cama para iniciar a recorrer su espaciosa habitación, algo la mantenía desconectada, se sentía ansiosa incluso, un sentimiento de que le faltaba algo.

Dio con la respuesta después de un rato, quería verlo a él, pero ¿Cómo podría ir a verlo a esas horas de la noche?, ¿Bajo qué excusa?, ella ya sabía de antemano que sus excusas no funcionaban como ella gustara, pero más que una excusa creíble ella no encontraba una forma de ir a las dos de la mañana al cuarto de su agente del servicio secreto e insultarlo sutilmente y poder quedarse sin pasar vergüenza.

Su pierna se movía constantemente de arriba abajo en un intento de liberar la ansiedad, hasta que ya no pudo más, ya que lo viera y estuviera frente a él se le ocurriría una excusa, llego al piso de su guardaespaldas, cada vez la idea de visitarlo era menos atractiva, observo su vestimenta, solo había cogido un abrigo y unas sandalias, muy inapropiado, pero si se quedaba revisando el armario probablemente lo hubiera pensado mejor y no hubiera ido… ¿pero que estaba pensando?, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?, seguramente él ya estaba dormido y ella llegaría a incomodar, abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?...-

1\. Miketsukami buenas noches, no podía dormir y ya que tú siempre quieres estar conmigo, deja de descansar y prepárame un te… Horrible, eso era horrible, simplemente no podía decirle eso.

2\. Miketsukami buenas noches, estaba pensando en madrugar e ir a correr, te parecería acompañarme… Irreal, ella no corría, ella no madrugaría a las 2 de la mañana para ejercitarse.

3\. Miketsukami, Muy buenas noches, pasaba por aquí y… ni si quiera podía terminar la idea, la mitad se le hacía muy… no encontraba la palabra que definiera algo idiota e irreal junto.

Su dedo índice oprimió el timbre, su corazón inicio con arritmias, sentía cada vez más caliente su rostro, el no abría estaba dormido, dio media vuelta dispuesta a escapar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Mi-mi-miketsukami buenas noches, ja, no podía dormir y ya que tu…- corto la frase al ver el estado deplorable de su agente del servicio secreto, tenía un rostro melancólico, unas marcas de ojeras y mirada algo desesperada, fuera de la impresión inicial de verla frente a su puerta- ¿Te encuentras bien?- el parpadeo dos veces antes de volver en sí, aunque aún se veía perturbado.

-Si señorita, disculpe que no la haya saludado como es propiamente debido- llevo una mano al pecho y se inclinó- ¿A que debo el honor de que la señorita Ririchiyo me visite?- su sonrisa era vacía, sus ojos seguían con una emoción que ella no identificaba, así que lo catalogo en malestar, solo la expresión en sus ojos era lo que delataba su estado emocional, lo sintió indefenso, su corazón se oprimió por un momento, ella definitivamente no sabía que hacer.- ¿Señorita Ririchiyo?

-Eh… a no podía dormir- algo estaba mal, pero ¿Cómo preguntarle?, él siempre sabía cuándo ella estaba mal, y hacía lo indicado para sacarla adelante, y ahora por primera vez ella lo estaba notando, y quería hacer algo, lo que fuera, ella quería compensarlo, quería regresarle todo lo que le había ayudado, él se apartó de la puerta, ahora con una sonrisa más genuina en sus labios pero no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Sería un honor para mí que se quedara hasta sentir sueño- ella entro al departamento seguida por él, todo se miraba bien- ¿gusta que le prepare un té?, desde que acepto mi sugerencia del té de lavanda lo compré con la esperanza de prepararle té un día en este lugar- abrió un gabinete de la cocina y alcanzo a divisar dos enormes recipientes de vidrio llenos de lavanda deshidratada.

-Deberías de tomar un poco de vez en cuando-

-No, este té es exclusivamente para la señorita Ririchiyo, ¿Cómo un perro como yo tomaría las cosas que son de su amo?-

-De verdad, tómalo- era curioso que hasta antes ese día ella no supiera de la existencia de la lavanda y él tenía la esperanza de que ella lo tomara, pero se animó un poco al notarlo como el Miketsukami de siempre, aun así necesitaba saber que tenía, ¿sería algo grave?, ¿podía ayudar?- Miketsukami- el volteo en redondo con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

-Sí, señorita Ririchiyo-

-¿Qué tenías antes de que llegara?- Miketsukami abrió los ojos con semblante serio, volteo para seguir atendiendo el té, por la posición de sus hombros se le veía tenso.

-Pesadillas… más bien, recuerdos, recordaba lo que había tenido que hacer para sentirme libre…- y ahí estaba, sin más, la respuesta de su malestar, ya habían hablado claramente de las cosas que él había hecho y de las mujeres con las que había estado, claro sin detalle, pero parecía no tener cargo en su consciencia en ese entonces ahora veía que tan equivocada estaba, era claro que él aún no se quería, se despreciaba por haber estado con ellas, y por las demás cosas de su vida, y ahí estaba ella sin saber qué hacer, el problema de ella eran las mentiras y la soledad, que nadie podía ver tras su barrera y él pudo con eso, le era honesto, la acompañaba, rompía sus barreras, ¿Cómo podía arreglar ella lo que el sentía?, cada vez miraba más borroso, sintió con amargura el nudo que se formaba en su garganta

-Pasare a tu baño- dijo de súbito huyendo de la cocina.

Se enjuago las lágrimas y limpio su rostro, ella no era débil, tenía que pensar en algo ya, observo a su alrededor… hasta que dio con una idea.

-Señorita Ririchiyo ¿Se encuentra bien?- solo en ese momento lo observo bien él tenía la misma camisa blanca y el pantalón negro de la tarde, ella asintió con la cabeza, sentía sus piernas temblar, abrió los ojos en un momento de determinación.

Camino con pasos firmes y a la vez titubeantes hasta llegar a su novio, llevo sus temblorosas manos a su camisa inicio a desabotonarla, el llevo inmediatamente sus manos sobre las de ella atónito, pero sin ejercer presión para que ella se detuviera, continuo con el segundo botón, al llegar al quinto Miketsukami soltó el aire que ni si quiera sabía que estaba reteniendo, pero se dejó hacer, que lo mandaran al infierno pero él no haría que ella se detuviera, la camisa era deslizada por sus brazos, la miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y retener el aliento cuando su torso estuvo al descubierto, eso casi acaba con su cordura, ella llevo las manos a sus caderas, ubicándose en el cinturón, logrando que él reprimiera un jadeo, tenía que dejarla ser y después seducirla, ella retiro el cinturón, dios un respingo cuando desabotono su pantalón, súbitamente le tomo la mano e inicio a dirigirlo, y contra lo que él creía lo llevo al baño, estaba completamente lleno de vapor y llegaron al momento justo en que el agua había llenado la tina. Ella retiro su abrigo quedando en una camisa blanca que apenas y cubría medio muslo.

-Quítate los pantalones- la observo completamente roja, siguió sus instrucciones fielmente, el haría todo lo que ella quisiera, una vez en ropa interior frente a ella, nuevamente lo tomo de la mano y lo metió a la bañera, le indico que se sentara, ella tomo una bandeja la lleno con agua y la vertió sobre su cabeza, tomo el jabón y una esponja.- Miketsukami… dime, esas mujeres besaron tus hombros- ahora él estaba completamente fuera de base, asintió con la cabeza y la observo tallar sus hombros con la esponja, nuevamente ella generaba emociones en él, su corazón dio un vuelco al comprender sus acciones- ¿tu torso?- él asintió, sentía sus ojos picar, seguramente unas lágrimas que no podía controlar, ella no dejaba de temblar y el sonrojo no se le iba, claro estaba que ni si quiera lo veía a los ojos, parecía muy concentrada en sus acciones, cuando lavo su torso sintió un pequeño, tímido y casto beso en su hombro izquierdo, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, después beso el hombro derecho, se inclinó un poco más y beso el centro de su pecho, la escucho soltar un suspiro, sus ojos acuosos por la vergüenza, pero él se sentía en el cielo, y quiso ser egoísta la veía en plena batalla pero necesitaba tanto de ello, creía que moriría dela felicidad, nuevamente, como cuando recibió su carta, como cuando beso sus labios, ahora era algo más allá.- ¿Tus-tus brazos?- el asintió nuevamente, después de que terminaba de lavarlos los besaba ahora el brazo y el antebrazo y él proclamaba en su mente que ahora esos lugares de su cuerpo pertenecían a la señorita Ririchiyo, no a él ni a sus recuerdos, si no al ser que más amaba en el mundo.

Ella fijo el rostro, ya había lavado sus hombros, brazos, manos, torso, y creía poder bajar más allá de lo que el agua le mostraba, pero sabía que aún faltaba una parte cercana, sus rodillas temblaron más notoriamente, tomo sus mejillas, el entrecerró los ojos, lo amaba, lo adoraba, concluyendo ese pensamiento lo beso, lentamente, tímidamente, y fue cuando él noto por completo su situación, la blusa blanca estaba ceñida al cuerpo , de sus manos gotas de agua caliente bajaron por sus mejillas, la tenía completamente a su merced, había tantas cosas que quería hacerle. Tomo fuertemente su cintura y la jalo hacía el provocando que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, el tomo el mando del beso, mordiendo el labio inferior, succionándolo un poco, sin cerrar los ojos, quería disfrutar de sus reacciones, profundizo el beso aún más, dejándose llevar, sus manos mojadas recorrían la pequeña espalda, estrechándola más contra él, hasta que logro escuchar un gemido, su mundo pendía de un hilo en ese momento, libero sus labios para trazar un camino de besos de la barbilla hasta el cuello, ella soltaba suspiros, inicio a lamerlo quería memorizar su sabor, sintió las pequeñas manos recorrer los costados en suaves caricias, eso se estaba volviendo demasiado excitante, se puso de pie, con las piernas de ella enredadas en sus caderas, la recargo sobre la pared continuando sus besos, abriendo su camisa.

-Mike…Miketsukami, espera- la voz de ella sonaba aún más hermosa ahogada en placer.- Este no era el objetivo- y él lo tenía en claro ella quería curar las marcas de su pasado y lo logro, pero simplemente quería más, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro avergonzado de ella, se detuvo, habría tiempo para eso más adelante.

-Claro…- sonrió colocándola en el piso, ella se tambaleo, con una sonrisa, la tomo entre los brazos, la seco con una toalla y la llevo a su cama, después de cambiarse él regreso con ella y la miro dormida, y se atrevió a dormir a su lado, él necesitaba tanto de ella, porque ella era de él y él de ella, sintió una sonrisa expandirse por su rostro y cayo dormido sin ni una pesadilla.


End file.
